The advancements in video technology have resulted in home televisions being configured for displaying three-dimensional (3D) video. However, it has been found that the display of 3D video on televisions may not provide full resolution due to problems in the video processing and algorithms for generating images that show 3D imagery to a viewer. As such, there remains a need in the art to improve processing of images and video in order to show high quality 3D imagery to a television viewer.
Additional information on 3D imagery can be found in the following references: 2011/0069152; 2011/0043540; 2010/0309286; 2010/0026784; 2010/0266198; 2010/0225741; 2010/0073364; 2009/0116732; 2009/0322860; 2009/0244267; 2008/0198920; 2008/0150945; 2008/0085049; 2007/0279412; 2007/0146360; 2005/0146521; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,7573,475; 7,551,770; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,267, which references are incorporated herein by specific reference in their entirety.